Dragonslayer Week
by PhantomPierce-Okamoto
Summary: My drabbles for Dragonslayer Week. They'll be short, awful, probably even late occasionally, but here they are. Day 6/7: Sting and Rogue
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! In honor of Dragonslayer week, I wrote this little drabble for the prompt "Natsu". It's short and not very good, but in my defense I was short on time.**

 **Title: The Best Birthday  
Words: 529  
Summary: Lucy yells at Natsu, making him pouty. But it was all for good reason.**

When Lucy got home, the first thing she saw was pink. She stumbled and fell onto the owner of the salmon pink hair.

As she got up, anger began to radiate off of her. Not only was Natsu in her house, he had fallen asleep right in front of her door.

He stirred, opening his eyes. He grinned. "Oh hey Luce, what's up?"

"NATSU YOU IDIOTIC DRAGONSLAYER, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed, kicking him in the head.

He winced. "Ouch, come on. You know that hurts my ears."

"LIKE I CARE IDIOT! GET OUT!"

Natsu pouted. "Geez, fine."

He slunk out the door, not hesitating to look back at her to check if she was serious. She seethed. He slunk away.

She closed the door. "I hope he didn't see the surprise I had planned..."

* * *

Natsu sat at the guild, pouting. Mira handed a drink to Macao before walking to him.

"What's up, Natsu?"

"Lucy kicked me out..." he complained.

"...but she always does..." Mira responded, sweatdropping.

"Yeah...but she was being mean. And Happy wasn't there to defend me..."

"...which always happens."

Natsu made an irritated noise. "I know..."

Mira laughed. "Go again in a few hours. Maybe she'll have cooled off?"

Natsu nodded. "Thanks." he answered. Mira shook her head and walked away.

* * *

A few hours later, Natsu entered through Lucy's window. He smelled something really nice cooking. He grinned. Maybe she wants to apologize for being so harsh, he thought.

Lucy entered the room, but before he said anything, she grinned and brought out the cake from behind her back. "Happy Birthday, Natsu." she told him.

His jaw dropped. "It's my...you remembered?!"

She laughed. "Of course, idiot. How could I forget?"

"Well you seemed pretty mad at me..."

Lucy set down the cake. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Natsu. I thought you might've seen something that would ruin the surprise..."

Natsu gaped. Lucy? Apologizing for yelling at him? He tackle-hugged her. Lucy yelped in surprise.

"Thanks, Luce." Lucy laughed.

"Of course, Natsu."

* * *

Natsu woke up the next morning. He realized he felt really comfortable. He glanced to his right.

Had Lucy let him sleep over last night?!

He grinned, playing with her hair. Best birthday ever.

* * *

Quite a few hours later, having had breakfast at Lucy's, gotten yelled at by her, and found Happy, Natsu proceeded to the guild. To his amazement, Mira had set out a big feast.

"Happy birthday!" he heard.

"To be honest, you should thank Lucy." Mira admitted. "I knew your birthday was soon but I forgot the date..."

Natsu grinned. "Best. Birthday. Ever!" he shouted. All the guild members feasted. Then they fought. He got some good hits on Gray and Gajeel too.

"That's enough!" Erza shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" everyone said, grimacing.

Natsu laughed with his family. The only thing that could make this birthday better would be...

"Hey Natsu, I found a job that involves beating up a dark guild. Wanna go?" Lucy asked, walking over. Natsu jumped up and pumped his fist.

"LET'S GO!" he shouted. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

 **Wow this is bad. It's probably not even his birthday... *clears throat* Um, thank you for reading!**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Gajeel. I like this one better, but it's still not great. Sorry.**

 **Title: Nostalgia in the Present  
Words: 594  
Summary: Gajeel lives his life as a part of the council, but to his surprise, he finds himself missing Fairy Tail here and there.**

If there was one thing Gajeel hated, it was waking up to the scent of something wrong.

The lights were off, the house was silent. Yet he could still feel the presence of a disturbance. Something out of place.

Without lifting his head, he gazed around the room. Everything was how he had left it. He sighed, wondering what was up.

He sat up slowly, and it dawned on him what was out of place.

It just may be the seething blunette glaring at him as if he had killed her family.

"Gajeel, you freaking idiot." Levy McGarden fumed, standing in her Council uniform. "Our scouting mission was supposed to begin _two hours ago_!"

Gajeel grimaced as she yelled at him. _Right...that..._

* * *

Gajeel sat at the bar, looking at his beer distastefully. Pantherlily walked over, still in combat form. "What's eating you, Gajeel?" the gruff exceed asked.

"The beer's gross." the equally gruff man responded.

Lily sighed. "You can't expect everything to taste like it did back in Fairy Tail. Nothing can taste the same."

Gajeel recalled his memories of the guild. To his amazement, the memories flooded his mind fondly. Everyone was probably an idiot, and he remembered their fights more than anything, but they did feel like family. Nothing had ever felt so...right.

"Who'da thought I'd miss 'em?" Gajeel sighed.

Lily smiled sadly. "We all do. Everyone does. But as part of the Council, you can't complain. You have to stay on top."

Gajeel smirked. "Gihi, I don't need ya ta tell me that."

* * *

Gajeel ran the rooftops of the small city. He dashed faster than he ever had before. But not away from the chaos.

Straight into the heart of it.

He smirked a bit before jumping and using his Iron Dragon's club to slam the offender into the ground.

The enemy groaned, trying to get out of the ground. Gajeel stood to the side with his arms crossed over his chest. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're the _guild master_?" he wondered aloud. "Of a guild that was under Tartaros, too?" Gajeel shook his head. "Unbelievable that they let ya have any authority."

The enemy moaned again, trying to revive himself. "I'll...I'll kill you..." the man said weakly.

The members began to attack him at once from every part of the city. "Our master is down!" the cries rang. Gajeel took them all out with ease, one or two Iron Dragon's Roars were enough.

Pantherlily and his men came to arrest the dark guild members. He grinned at Gajeel. "Had any fun? Any powerful mages?"

"Just duds." Gajeel complained. "What I wouldn't give fer a strong one."

Pantherlily shook his head as he escorted the guild master away, who was still muttering about killing the Councilmen and ending the age of Legal guilds. Gajeel sighed and slumped to the floor.

Levy walked over and sat next to him. "Do you miss them too?"

"Weirdly," Gajeel nodded. Levy smiled sadly.

"Yeah. But we'll come back soon." she stated determinedly.

Gajeel stood up, brushing his coat off. "I believe ya, shrimp. Should we go?"

She nodded. They walked together, letting their memories overflow.

 _"I'm no longer that piece of iron junk you once knew! I don't know if I'm living with meaning like you wanted me to... but... there are people before me I want to protect! No... that I will protect! That's my meaning to live!"_

 _I live for Fairy Tail._

 **Hope you maybe enjoyed?**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**I like this chapter much more than my previous ones. Lots and lots of memories. :P**

 **Title: Soaring Memories  
Words: 633  
Summary: Wendy's past involved many happy and sad times, and a lot of change. But in the end, she always had family one way or another. **

Wendy loved the feeling of flying.

She may not have wings, but in battle, she was in every right the dragon that Grandeeney wanted her to be.

Well maybe not quite a dragon, but definitely free and powerful.

She missed her mother, for sure. She missed her gentle nature, her healing spirit. She missed spending her days learning magic with her.

She remembered the days she spent learning Sky Dragon Slayer magic. She remembered resting on her mother's back as she flew. She remembered curling next to her as she fell asleep, and remembered when Grandeeney would heal her when she fell down.

When she was left alone, it nearly broke her.

Jellal was very kind to her. He stayed by her side when she needed someone most, and he was there for her.

She should have realized that some things weren't meant to last.

He left her with Cait Shelter, where she found a family. She loved it there, where she could be herself and also feel the love she needed.

When Carla had joined her life, many things had changed.

Carla became such a motherly figure to her, yet remained her best friend. She was with her through thick and thin, through training and advancing. When she had met the mages to fight the Oracion Seis, her world was changed. And Carla was there with her during that change.

She was there when her guild disappeared, she was there when Wendy joined Fairy Tail. Carla felt her pain, she understood.

She had another family now, still. Fairy Tail was incredibly kind, and she knew this was her home. This is where she belonged.

Joining Team Natsu had changed her world once again. She felt like a real mage, taking on jobs and supporting herself. Even Carla, who constantly told her to be a proper lady, could be proud of her.

Her first adventure in Edolas was incredible. She had gotten to thank Jellal, rather, Mystogan, and had gotten to learn more about Carla. She had fought by Natsu's side, she had fought as the dragonslayer she was.

She had so many memories in Fairy Tail, from Tenroujima to the Grand Magic Games. She had happy memories from her past, sad ones too.

Harsh realities like Tartaros reminded her of the risks and dangers of being a mage. But she had first gone into Dragon Force and shown how powerful she could really be. She had seen her mother one last time, and had fought powerful demons. She had learned more about her own powers and strength.

When Master Makarov disbanded Fairy Tail, her world had begun to crumble.

Her family was going to leave her again?

She wandered around the ruins for a bit, not knowing what to do with herself. It was Carla who reminded her to keep her head on her shoulders. She thanked Carla, explaining how her family had left her.

Carla promised she would never leave Wendy's side.

Wendy began to cry.

Joining Lamia Scale was a hard decision. Would she be turning her back on Fairy Tail by going through with this?

But at the same time, she somehow knew it was the right decision. Fairy Tail would come back, and until then, she had Chelia. She had friends, if not a little family, in Lamia Scale too.

Wendy learned that no matter where, she had people (and exceeds) with her, to be her family. But she could be independent too. She learned the value of being her own strength, while knowing the spirit of family made her stronger.

She is Wendy Marvell.

And her strengths make her as powerful as any dragon and she knows she can do anything if she puts her mind to it.

Even conquer the starry skies.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this is pretty awful. I didn't have much inspiration, time or energy. But it is something, with plenty of reminiscing.**

 **Title: A Family's Love and Light  
Words: 366 (I'm really sorry about how short it is)  
Summary: Laxus knew he was wrong the second he was reminded of his place. The second he was beaten, the second his grandfather kicked him out. Yet he also knew he had a fmaily, and he loved the feeling of comfort it brought him.**

Remorse.

Guilt.

Realization.

Being told to leave, to not come back, was a turning point. Feeling that awful, awful feeling, changed his entire perspective. He realized he was wrong, he realized he made a mistake.

He realized that his father had actually corrupted him.

Fairy Tail is not about only strength, being powerful with magic and being physically strong. They are a family. They find their strength in protecting their family.

And he had nearly destroyed that, thinking he knew anything at all.

As he was about to leave Magnolia, he saw the bright lights.

"The Fantasia parade..." he muttered. He turned around. _One last time_ , he thought. _My last day as a part of Fairy Tail, my last day being this way._

 _One last time, let me see the light of Fairy Tail._

He hid in an alleyway, watching the floats down the street. The magic and beauty of each float never failed to make him smile.

There was Gramps, energetic as ever. He remembered telling him to take care of himself. He remembered being told to leave. He felt the guilt of the day echo in his bones. He wanted to call out, to apologize.

Then he saw it.

His grandfather, lifting his hand. That sign he had made, all those years ago. A shudder traveled through his body.

He looked closer. All of them...all of them had their hand up, finger pointed to the sky.

 _No matter where you are, I'm watching you. I can see you. I'm right here._

His eyes watered, but he blinked away the tears. His guilt filled his heart again, but also a feeling of comfort.

 _They'll watch me. No matter what, wherever I go._

He turned once again and left Magnolia.

 _Gramps_ , he thought. _No matter what wrong I've done, and no matter how badly I've treated you, I promise. I promise I love you. I love you and Fairy Tail. I will repent for my actions, even if I can never come back._

 _Thank you for reminding me of the importance of family._

And back in Magnolia, Master Makarov put his hand on his heart. _I love you too, brat._

 **Once again, really sorry. Hopefully I have something better tomorrow...**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry...this is late and awful and I don't even know. I had no inspiration for this.**

 **Title: Hearing Thoughts  
Words: 557  
Summary: Cobra goes on a mission with Meredy, knowing how unaccustomed to the whole working-together thing he is. **

Friendship is not a word Cobra is accustomed to.

"Erik~" Meredy sang. He sighed. He was definitely not accustomed to this.

Meredy danced over. "Looks like we're partners for the mission this time!" she commented cheerily. He could hear her thoughts though: _This is new. I wonder if we will be able to work together._

He didn't open his eyes. "Wonderful. And call me Cobra, please."

Meredy pouted. "No way. After all, you told that Fairy Tail girl that your name was Erik right? So I want to too."

Erik suddenly choked and flushed slightly. "I-but...she...how do you even know that?" he groaned exasperatedly.

Meredy giggled. "Heard it through the grapevine. Now let's go!"

Cobra groaned. This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

As they staked out the dark guild, Cobra listened to their thoughts. It was sickening.

 _We'll join Zeref soon._

 _The dark mage will be our savior._

 _Our salvation is at hand._

He scrunched his face in disgust. Meredy may have not had his sense of hearing, but he knew she knew exactly what they thought.

Hadn't they all thought like this at one point or another?

 _I wonder if Jellal would be mad if I took them out..._ he heard Meredy think. He tapped her shoulder and shook his head. She sighed and nodded.

She obviously had a lot of respect for Jellal. He found it a little inspiring, actually. Maybe the old Oracion Seis had made the right choice joining Crime Sorciere.

"Intruders!"

Cobra cursed. He had been distracted! He hadn't even noticed the wizard coming towards them. He didn't need to hear Meredy's thoughts to know she was pissed that she hadn't noticed either.

"So much for that..." she muttered. She activated her Link with Jellal to explain what had happened. By her face and thoughts, Cobra figured Jellal was displeased.

"Let's take them out." she murmured. Cobra nodded. She used Sensory Link to connect the guys attacking, and Cobra used his Roar to take one out. Each fell in agony due to the Sensory Link.

"Convenient." Cobra commented. "You've become stronger."

Meredy grinned. "Thanks. Lets go back now...though I'm not sure I want to deal with a lecture from Jellal..."

* * *

"How can you not notice someone checking the perimeter?!" Jellal shouted. "I know you're strong Meredy, but mistakes like that may get you _killed_!"

"Sorry..." she mumbled.

"And you! You didn't notice with your advanced hearing?!" Jellal scolded Cobra.

"I was...distracted."

"By what?! What was so important, it impaired your battle skills?!"

"I...don't know." he answered unhelpfully.

"Don't let it happen again, you two." Jellal said, finishing his lecture. Meredy bowed and left while Cobra slunk out.

"Is he always that loud?" Cobra murmured, rubbing his ears.

"Only when he's mad." Meredy responded. "See you later."

"Where are you going?"

"We're not too far from Magnolia. Fairy Tail reformed recently. I want to see Juvia."

Cobra nodded. "I'll let Jellal and the others know." Meredy thanked him and left him to his thoughts. Almost instantly, he thought of Cubellios. He wanted to talk to her pretty badly...maybe he should join Meredy to see...

"Meredy!" he called. "Wait! I think I will come with you."

 **This is awful...I'm so sorry...also, I ship Cobra with both Kinana and Meredy right now. Don't know why. I can't decide.**

 **~Phantom-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**To explain why I didn't post yesterday: although both Sting and Rogue are their own people, I like writing about them together. So I thought I'd combine days and make it a bit longer.**

 **Title: Twins and Partners**  
 **Words: 1,188**  
 **Summary: Sting is sick of paperwork, so he and Rogue take a job. It involves much restraint, so say the least.**

Sting sighed. He leaned back into his chair. "I'm so bored..." he whined.

"Stop complaining." Rogue chided him. "Now that you're Guild Master, you have responsibilities. You don't have time to act like Natsu-san."

Sting glared at him. "You'd understand if you had to spend hours dealing with paperwork." he pouted.

Rogue smacked him. "I do half the paperwork. You mess it up without my help." he reminded his lazy, fight-loving partner.

Sting sighed. "Whatever. Can we please go on a job before I lose my mind?"

Rogue chuckled. "Fine. We can go, but when we get back, you're going to finish three stacks of paperwork."

Sting groaned. "Why..." he poked Rogue in the face. "You're a sadist."

Rogue hit him again. "Get up, let's go." he scolded the complaining blonde.

Sting got up stretching. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, let's go."

* * *

As they were reaching the house of their client, Rogue stopped Sting. "Remember, you don't say a word."

Sting scowled. "I don't see why. I'm not that uncivilized."

 _Flashback to the last job_

 _"You're giving us half the reward because of one scratch?!" Sting yelled. "We didn't even scratch it! The dark guild's master did!"_

 _The client smirked and began to walk away. Sting stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. The client froze._

 _"You're not going anywhere, bastard." Sting growled, lighting his other fist up with a White Dragon's Fist._

 _End flashback_

Sting winced. "Yeah...but he deserved it..."

Rogue glowered at him. Sting grimaced. Rogue entered the house.

"We are here from Sabertooth?" Rogue called. A man walked into the room.

"Ah yes. I was expecting...bigger people." he said, stiffly.

Rogue held a hand out to the man. "I am Rogue, and this is Sting."

"The twin dragonslayers, no? You're much lankier than you look on a Lacrima."

"What's that supposed to-?" Sting started to ask.

"Yes, that's us." Rogue cut him off.

"Anyway, I would like you to escort my daughter back from Onibus. Manageable?"

Sting growled. "We can handle it. We'll need the address."

* * *

About four hours later, they reached the address of the house the rich daughter would be at. When they saw the carriage being loaded, Sting and Rogue winced.

"We'll walk alongside the carriage." Rogue reassured the already pale Sting. They approached the carriage to help put bags in, when the door opened. The twin dragonslayers glanced to see the girl walking out the door.

She had tan skin with short black hair. She had very regal features and was about average height. She looked angry.

"Milady, right this way." Rogue guided her into the carriage. She raised an eyebrow.

"Quite the gentlemen, I see." she noted. Rogue merely smiled. Sting greeted her.

"Yo, I'm Sting Eucliffe."

She smiled. "I'm Remi." she introduced herself. Once she sat down, she relaxed and closed her eyes.

They set off on the trip. Remi said nothing, the mages said nothing. It was rather uneventful, until about halfway through.

The traveled through a dry canyon. The walls were treacherous, so they traveled at the very bottom. Sting was in front when he saw a bunch of people running toward them.

"Rogue, we have company!" he called out. Rogue jumped up and took a better look at them.

"They have weapons. I'd assume they were a dark guild by their attire, but they don't look like mages." Rogue shouted back.

Sting nodded. The man in front raised his weapon, and shot a beam of some sort. Sting dodged the magic blast. "The weapons channel magic! Should I take them out?"

"Is that even a _question_?!" Rogue countered exasperatedly. Rogue checked on Remi, who had fallen asleep and still was asleep.

Sting ran ahead gleefully. "White Dragon's Holy Ray!" he shouted, taking them all out with one shot. He sighed. "That was boring."

Rogue chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get Remi home."

* * *

The rest of the trip was as uneventful as before. Sting and Rogue woke up Remi to take her inside. She, rather groggily, entered and met with her father.

"How did the meeting go?" he asked, almost gleefully.

"I hate him." Remi answered sharply. "Do not make me do this, father."

"Um, can we have our reward?" Sting asked. The man threw the money at Sting, then turned back to his daughter.

"Remi, you have to do this! You have no choice!" he screamed.

Sting and Rogue exited, but both paused to hear what transpired. The man screamed at Remi for what seemed like ages, to their disdain.

"I will not marry that creep, father."

"You will! I don't care what you think or what he's like! You are my only child and you need to keep our business alive!"

"You mean your business."

"Don't talk back to me, welp!" he shouted. There was the sound of a sharp slap. Sting's eyes widened and he made the motion to go back. Rogue stopped him.

" _No_." Rogue hissed. "I know this is wrong. But we can't interfere in something that does not involve us." Sting was about to protest, but decided to hear how Remi would retaliate.

"Father, do you not love me? Can't you see I don't want to do this?" she was sobbing.

"I don't love disrespectful girls who don't do as they're told!"

"Father, I-"

"If you do not want to be beaten right here, _right now_ , you will consent to this!"

Rogue stiffened. The twin dragonslayers entered the room once again.

"You two?" the man said in disgust. "You haven't left yet?"

"I cannot stand idly as you abuse your daughter." Rogue said calmly, yet coldly.

"She doesn't have to do anything you say." Sting added, rolling his shoulders back. Remi looked at them between tears. They noticed she was on the ground, her pretty dress tattered.

"This is none of your business! Leave before I summon the guard to kick you out!"

Both of the dragonslayers got into a fighting stance. Simultaneously, they snarled, " _Bring it_."

The man stepped back, eyes narrowed. "Guard!" he called.

Five guards attacked the twin dragonslayers, all taken out with a few punches. Remi sniffed and wiped her face.

The man cowered slightly. "Leave!" he yelped. "Or I'll...I'll take the money back!"

"Like I give a damn, bastard." Sting growled, getting in his face. The man whimpered. Rogue scowled.

"We're leaving, and taking your daughter with us." Rogue told him. Remi stood up, standing behind him.

"I'm going with them, father." she said in a shaky voice. "I may not be a mage, but I will find a place for myself. Away from you."

The three left, Sting having to be dragged out by Rogue. They headed back to Sabertooth.

* * *

"In the end, we got the money." Sting noted.

Rogue snickered. "That's true. But you don't have time to reminisce, you have paperwork."

Sting moaned. " _Why_..."

 **Hope you enjoyed my posts for Dragonslayer week! It's been a lot of fun. :) Ja ne!**

 **~Phantom-chan**


End file.
